Before He Cheats
by kissacazador
Summary: Dean and Garth pick up two beautiful gals at a trendy night club but the evening has several unexpected events leaving someone to have the time of his life while one is in extreme agony. This will be a two chapter story, set in Season Seven and have included a tv fan "favorite", so I hope you're surprised! Plus, you'll learn more about Garth's ancestry Dean/OFC; Garth/OFC-NO SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Before He Cheats

**Summary**: Dean and Garth pick up two beautiful gals at a trendy night club but the evening has several unexpected events leaving someone to have the time of his life while one is in extreme agony. This will be a two chapter story, set in Season Seven and I have included a tv fan "favorite", so I hope you're surprised! Plus, you'll learn more about Garth's ancestry Dean/OFC; Garth/OFC *****NO** **Slash*****

**Author's Notes #1**: Will take place early in Season Seven and I have some minor changes to the characters.

A huge shout-out to **deanstheman**, who took time out of her very busy schedule to beta this for me…what an AWESOME gal!

Rated **M** for language and sexual situations.

I Do **Not** Own 'Supernatural', it belongs to the Eric Kripke and the CW and I'm only using them for the entertainment of this story.

Chapter One

Sam Winchester could not wait to get back to the motel room they were sharing with Garth to use the Jacuzzi sauna despite how he and his brother had mocked the other hunter. Sam now completely understood why the geeky man desperately needed that jetted tub to help soothe the pain of hunting the supernatural. His shoulder and back were aching and uncomfortable from being thrown across a room a dozen of times by an evil bitch.

Dean and Garth dropped off the Sasquatch so they could make a run to the local hotspot, a nightclub called _Cock n Tail_ so "their cocks could pick up some tail," as Garth commented to Dean, whom immediately rolled his eyes in disgust.

_Like this skinny nerd could get a hot chick to talk to him let alone get laid by one_, Dean thought as they soon arrived to the crowded club.

After briefly scanning the room, both immediately spotted two hotties sitting at the end of the bar. The women were ignoring most of the dull men beside them.

Garth instantly ordered drinks for the pretty gals from the bartender, who gave him a skeptical look but did as he was told by the confident young man. The bartender, a tanned blond male in his early twenties, slid the drinks to the beautiful women with a point of his finger to Garth, indicating him as the buyer.

Dean chuckled. "They're gonna send them back to ya."

However, he was stunned to see the gals nodding a thank you to the scrawny man, one even raising a glass to him with a smile.

"Well, I guess I'll be on my way to see the loves of my life," Garth responded as he got up.

"Dude, really?" Dean quizzed. "Do you think _**you**_ have a chance to nail both of them? I mean, look at them and look at you."

Garth looked himself over, clearly not understanding his fellow hunter's skepticism. "Of course, I do. The ladies always dig The Garthmeister."

"_The Garthmeister?_" Dean inquired with a brow raised.

"So, what…are you jealous?" Garth seriously asked.

"_What?_" Dean scoffed. "Of course not."

"You wanna join us?"

"No."

"Are ya sure?" Garth questioned. "I'll let you choose. I'm not picky since I get lucky all the time anyways."

Dean shook his head in annoyance but he had to admit he was very intrigued by both hot women. One was a gorgeous blonde with long wavy hair and sapphire blue eyes wearing a short black lace dress and fuck-me heels. The other was a stunning brunette with grey eyes wearing a skin tight red jumpsuit that zipped from the front and white stilettos. Somehow she made looking like _Evel Knievel_ extremely sexy and beyond any fantasy he could imagine.

"I'll take the brunette," Dean finally responded.

Both hunters casually walked over, sitting on both sides of the beauties and introducing themselves. "I'm Garth Timberlake and this is my bandmate, Dean Bass, and we're here filming a music video. Are you honeys models or something coz I bet you'd look great in our video."

Both gals giggled as Dean sat there in amazement, not understanding why these women were falling for this garbage and being in a so-called _boy band_ was pure nonsense. But if these chicks were that easy to fool, then he was definitely gonna get laid and might make use of that stupid hot tub after all.

"Well, I'm Sharona Fieger and this is my BFF, Jenny Keller," the blonde stated while caressing Garth's shoulder with her long fingers. Her nails were painted a glittering gold.

"How about we sing a duet?" Garth excitingly invited the blonde, who immediately accepted by pulling him on stage to sing the obvious choice of a song.

The couple belted out the lyrics to _My Sharona,_ totally out of tune, thus making the audience laugh but neither one seem to notice as they were lost in each other's gaze.

Dean tried to get his 'date' to look at him by smiling at her but she seemed more focused on the duo on stage. "Do you wanna dance or something?" he asked.

"No," she hastily replied turning her attention back to the singing.

"Do you wanna sing a duet as well?" he offered with a wink.

"With _**you**_?"

"Uh, yeah with me," Dean answered.

"Then in that case, no," Jenny proclaimed.

"Why in the hell not?" he challenged, not sure why he was getting attitude from this girl. "So what's your problem then?"

"My problem is **YOU**!" she barked. "You're a dick!"

"Hey, hey…you don't even know me…so why in the hell are you acting like a little bitch?!"

Jenny stood up, taking her drink and pouring it on the crotch of his jeans. The hunter jumped up and grabbed her arm fiercely, making her stumble. She snatched his cocktail and threw it back into his face, thus making him let go of her arm.

"You're a fucking bitch!" Dean shouted, wiping himself off with several napkins.

Standing a few feet away, she screamed several obscenities at him while others looked on.

Meanwhile on the stage, Garth and Sharona didn't seem to notice the commotion as they began singing _Up Where We Belong,_ also horrendously out of tune.

The bartender served Dean another drink while the hunter was still giving pissed off looks at the brunette a few feet away from him. _Who in the hell does she think I am? She doesn't know me at all_.

Garth and his blonde singing companion began singing _Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go_, surprisingly much to the audience cheers and ended up with _Love Shack._

Dean made his way to confront Jenny by standing in her personal space. The beauty looked directly into his green eyes with pure rage, leading the confused man to inquire about the hatred towards him.

"Obviously, you don't remember," she replied sarcastically, watching him with a confused look. "Fine, let me refresh your memory then…I first met you a few years ago when you were Agent Dean Murdock and I woke up one morning and you were gone. No note…no calls, nothing. I waited around for two days for you to show back and you never did."

"Oh, uh…" Dean stumbled, desperately searching for a legitimate excuse but came up with nothing except "I'm sorry."

"Well, aren't you a polite FBI Agent slash boy band member…it's all forgiven," she mocked.

"I really am sorry," Dean admitted truthfully. "I was uh, in a different place in my life back then. I've been to Hell and back, literally, and I've changed. It's not an excuse, just a fact."

She pondered his statement since it seemed sincere but didn't know how to react given that revenge had been on her mind for a few years now. Jenny and Dean just sat there in silence since there was no chemistry sparking between this time.

"How about I buy you another drink and we start over," the hunter said sincerely, hoping for another chance with the gorgeous gal and feeling genuinely bad about how he treated her a few years ago.

"I guess I am thirsty."

"Good," Dean warmly smiled and ordered drinks.

About an hour later, after several drinks and honest talking, Jenny decided to take Dean to a cabana outside near the pool for some adult fun. Dean didn't even know the club had a pool let alone personal cabanas and was thrilled that now he was being given a second chance to win over the hottie.

Garth and his date went to their own cabana as well after receiving several requests for an encore. "Oh Garth, you are an amazing singer and I can't wait to hear more!"

"Well, I do excellent _Living La Vida Loca_." He proudly stated and stood in front of the gorgeous blonde.

"_She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls. I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall. She's into new sensations new kicks in the candle light. She's got a new addiction for every day and night." _

The skinny hunter began wildly dancing around the sitting beauty, "I heart you, Garth," she grinned at him as he sang.

"No, I heart _you_ more, Sharona."

"Garth, do you know what you do to me?"

"Of course I do, but The Garthmeister can't help it…it's a curse I must live with," he voiced, swaying his hips from side to side and returned to the song.

"_She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain. She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain like a bullet to your brain. Come On!" _

"Ooohhh…you're singing is giving me an instant orgasm…"

Both then shouted out the chorus-

"_Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On! Livin la vida loca, Come on! She's livin la vida loca…"_

"Garth, you're amazing." Sharona remarked.

"I know but thanks for acknowledging."

"Garth, I must confess something important to you. Please listen to be carefully; I'm not who you think I am." She then paused, showing black demon eyes, "My real name is Bela Talbot and I was sent to Hell for a few years because of a deal that made for my soul. In order for me to be released and stay topside, I have to kill Dean Winchester. But first, I desperately wanted to meet you. I heard so much about you but I just wanted to see it for my own eyes." She took the man's hands into hers, "the rumor is that you're hung…really hung…inhumanely hung. Is this true?"

"Why yes, it is." Garth smiled. "Glad to see that me and Mr. Stallion are famous with demon goddesses, such as yourself, in Hell. However, I must inquire about my friend…are you really going to kill Dean? If so, then I must stop you with all of my power as a serious hunter."

"Dean is going to be killed tonight but not by me," Bela confessed. "I tracked down a female he had scorned many years ago and she'll do it because _hell hath no fury like a woman scorned_."

"Touché."

"May I finally see it?" She begged, rubbing the front of his pants. "I've been dreaming about this for months."

The skinny man unzipped to reveal his enormous erected member and she gasped.

"OMG…is that even for real?" she questioned, confused. "I mean, it's beyond huge- its animal like…I don't even think it'll fit."

"Don't worry, Demon Goddess, the Garthmeister always takes his time with Mr. Stallion…slow and thrustful."

"I won't be able to walk for a month." Bela stated, wide-eyed beyond imagination.

"The Fitzgerald men haven't broken any woman…yet." He snorted. "It was a gift from my five times great grammy- she did it with a purebred then her son was hung like a horse and it was passed on through each generation. The Garthmeister is half-man, half-purebred."

"I'm astonished by the way you tell a story."

"Personality is another gift as well."

"Garth, I can't control myself anymore…fuck me now and fuck me hard!" Bela shrieked.

"No. The Garthmeister does not fuck…he makes love and he does it slow…and thrustful." He said then sang in a high pitch, "_Feel like making love to you_…"

"Oh yes…yes!" She shouted, pulling him on top of her. "Yes Garthmeister, make love to me!"

Garth planted a long, deep kiss on her, "The Garthmeister accepts the challenge and will now make love to you."

"Garthmeister, I'm ready for you and Mr. Stallion to be inside of me…now. I'm begging you…please."

"No need to beg since I am here to please you, Demon Goddess."

Bela was truly memorized by Garth's ability to please her over and over and over as her loud moans filled the night air for a long time.

Once they reached their cabana, Jenny wildly began undressing, pleading for Dean to get naked as well. In the matter of seconds, he was in his birthday suit wearing nothing but a big smile. She slammed him into a lounge bed then started to caress herself while seductively dancing around him. Dean groaned as he watched until he couldn't take it anymore, both he and his cock begging for her touch.

The long-legged brunette slowly crawled up his lean body, nipping along the way until she forced her tongue down his throat, catching him off guard as his penis grew harder still. Jenny reached for her white leather belt to tie up the horny man's wrists to the light post, grinning seductively at him as she tightened the belt.

She began to lick his body back down south and stopped to gently take a hold of the erected member, giving it a sensual squeeze and making him squirm and groan. The gal the swirled pre-cum around with one hand while the other massaged his balls, causing the frustrated guy to buck up his hips.

"Jeez Jenn, just do it already," Dean suggested headily.

"I'm not ready…I want ya to beg for it…beg for it Dean," she demanded. "Do it, Dean!"

Oh god, I want it!" Dean shouted, begging. "Please fuck me…now!"

Letting loose of the hard cock, she climbed on top of him with a smirk, straddling him. "I never want you to forget me again, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah…never again."

"Good boy, so here's a special treat for you then." Jenny reached over for her red lipstick, seductively opening it and writing on Dean's firmly chiseled chest, making him even more hard…so hard, it hurt. He wanted her… needed her... _**now**_.

Jenny then rolled off him, taking her clothes to the loveseat nearby where she started to get dressed. Dean opened his stunned eyes in disbelief. "Wha...what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna ask Garth and Sharona if I could join them instead of being here with a prick like you," she calmly answered.

"C'mon, you can't leave me like this," Dean exclaimed in shock and disappointment. "I thought you wanted this and everything was worked out."

"Yeah, right." She pointed out, "You used me for a quick fuck then left without a damn word. I've been planning this revenge for years…this is for all the other girls who never got a chance too."

"Really…this is how ya want to end this?" Dean pressed. "We could've had a great time and this might even have led to something else, something more permanent."

"Oh man, do you ever hear yourself talk?" She shook her head in disgust. "Well, here's my answer to that ridiculous statement." Jenn then began to sing as she finished dressing. "I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl- 'Cause the next time that he cheats- Oh, you know it won't be on me! No, not on me." She wagged a finger in front of him as she sang the last line.

"Jenn, please let me go," Dean begged, not liking how this was going at all. "Jenn, please untie me…please."

"FYI, my name is not Jenny or Jenn but how would you know that," she harshly stated while watching him squirm. "Hey prick, I'm a former girl scout and I know how to tie something up for good." And with that said, she was out the door, wandering off to find the other couple.

Dean did everything he possibly could to get loose but exhaustedly failed. He wanted to yell for help but he still had a massive boner and wasn't even sure he could be heard with the loud music from the club.

The frustrated man finally decided he had no choice and shouted for assistance for several agonizing minutes until a short bald man in his sixties peeked through the door.

"Oh thank God; can you untie me?" Dean inquired as sweat rolled off his body from the recent struggle of trying to free himself and to manage his erection.

The man stood there in amazement, not taking his eyes of the erected member, thus causing him to get one as well. Apparently a naked, well-endowed, handsome man with a hard-on tied to a lounge bed was quite the turn-on for the old guy.

Dean grew uncomfortable as he watched the tent in the man's pants grow and the leering look the guy was giving him but that turned to shock when the man unzipped his pants and started stroking himself. "Oh god, this can't be happening," Dean mumbled before starting to shout "help" over and over. No one came, except for the old man minutes later.

"Dude, that was gross," the tied-up hunter said. "Just leave and send in someone normal, okay?"

The old man smirked, "Can I touch it?"

There was no way in hell Dean was gonna let a pervert play with his cock and began shouting "help" again, his disgust turning to fear and panic.

Finally, a cute blonde cocktail waitress entered and her eyes grew wide at the sight that greeted her. "Oh! Uh sorry to bother you guys during your foreplay," she apologized quickly. As she attempted to leave, she was stopped by the younger man's screeching.

"No, don't go!" Dean pleaded. "Please, please untie me…please!"

"I don't really play those games," she clarified.

"It's not a game…" Dean paused to take a deep breath. "I was tied up by a former flame who wanted to get back at me and left. Then this old perv came in and jerked off so I shouted for help and that's when you arrived…please untie me."

It seemed as though he was telling the truth, but the waitress didn't want to put herself in danger by fully entering the room. "I believe you so I'll get the security team in here but that's all I could do." Dean nodded in relief when she smiled back. However, she did take a few moments to take in the sight of the enormous, thick erected penis before her lustful eyes. If o_nly he wasn't such a douche-bag, I could've easily ridden that all night long._

It took only ninety seconds for three huge security guards to enter the cabana but they stopped in their tracks to see an unusual yet common circumstance. One guard took the old man out as the other two searched the shelter. Sensing no crime had been committed, one released the young hostage while the other called it in.

Dean silently thanked him and they politely insisted he immediately leave the premise, a request to which he eagerly nodded in agreement although it was next to impossible to get dressed with the erection he had. Finally, the men decided to leave so the swollen male could 'fix' his problem. _I can't believe it lasted this long_, Dean thought as he was relieving himself, hand over fist.

He leaned up against the wall, staring at himself in the full length mirror, stunned by what was written on his chest. _**Call Jenny at 867-5309.**_

The brunette may have embarrassed him but he was going to have the last laugh once he got out of here. That is, if he ever finished. _How could I still be this hard? _

It took much longer than expected to find release but finally he was on the way to find the revengeful bitch who made his last few hours miserable and make her pay.

**TBC…**

**Author's Notes #2**: '_**My Sharona'**_ was the debut single by **The Knack**, released in 1979 from their album _Get the Knack_, from Capitol Records and written by Doug Fieger and Berton Averre.

**_'867-5309/Jenny'_**was a song written by Alex Call and Jim Keller and performed by Tommy Tutone that was released on the album _**Tommy Tutone 2**_, on the Columbia Records label in 1982.

**_'Living La Vida Loca'_**was written and produced by Desmond Child and Draco Rosa for Columbia Records in 1999 and performed by **Ricky Martin**.

And Justin Timberlake and Lance Bass were members of the boy band, ***NSYNC**.


	2. Chapter 2

Before He Cheats

Chapter Two

Walking slowly back into the club, Dean intensely searched for the brunette. She was nowhere to be found and he decided to check the remaining cabanas, however, the security team rejected that idea and guided him toward the exit.

It took a few seconds to spot his vehicle and couldn't believe the state his beloved Impala was in. Someone had scratched her entire body; smashed all her windows and lights; slashed her tires and the seats; carved _**PRICK**_ deeply into the hood and wrote _**Before He Cheats**_ on the trunk with red lipstick.

_That fucking bitch!_

Dean was incredibly upset; words couldn't describe it. Reaching for his phone, his shaking hands dialed his younger brother's cell.

Sam answered the annoying ring with a mumbling, "hello." With silence on the other end, he glanced at the caller I.D. "Dean, are ya drunk dialing me again coz I'm trying to sleep?"

"Oh god, Sammy…something uh, horrible…uh, happened." Dean's words fumbled, his trashed baby in his sight. "Oh god…"

"Dean! Dean, what happened?" Sam shouted while jumping out of bed to grab a shirt. "Is it Garth?

"Sammy…it's…"

"Dean, where are you?" Sam demanded, worried at the distraught tone of his brother's voice. "Are you still at the club?"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Alright Dean, stay there!" he yelled back, "Dean, don't move, because I'm on my way." Sam grabbed several weapons, including his tool to break into a car, and left the motel to meet with his brother immediately.

Upon seeing the devastation Dean's baby was in, Sam felt for his brother, although he knew Dean probably deserved it since he would never truly commit to one woman. Dean was sitting on the ground near the driver's door, his head between his knees and repeatedly mumbling, "Oh God."

"C'mon, Dean, I'll drive ya back to the motel," Sam said, closing his phone. "I have a tow truck coming here now and then tomorrow I'll make arrangements to take it back to the salvage yard, okay?"

Sam drove to a nearby diner to get coffee and food into his brother's system; however, Dean hardly ate. He even pushed his pie away untouched and that made Sam worry. The waitress packed up the leftovers and coffee to take back to the motel so Dean could shower and sleep.

Upon opening the door, the duo was frozen by the unnerving sight in front of them- Garth was having a threesome in the hot tub with the two hotties from earlier. He was sitting among the bubbles sandwiched between the blonde and the brunette, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Oh, look what the cat dragged in," Jenny sarcastically mentioned while hanging off of Garth.

"You fucking bitch!" Dean shouted. "You killed my baby!"

"What on earth is he yelling about?" Garth asked Bela, who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey, at least he gets to live because you have worn me out beyond any wild erotic imagination." Bela stated. "He should really thank you someday."

Garth smiled and nodded, "Well Demon Goddess, not to worry about Dean because I will call him someday soon to cash in it. But for now, I must keep pleasing you to keep me reputation in tact, especially in Hell. We are nowhere near finished yet!"

"Oh yes…yes, Garth…keep pleasing me!" Bela howled as the well-endowed hunter made more sweet love to her.

Meanwhile, Sam stood in front of Dean, trying to remove his angry brother from the scene. Upon seeing the brown-haired girl in the tub, he awkwardly said, "Oh, hey there Nina."

"What?" Dean shrieked. "You know her?"

"Yeah, that's Nina Spencer," Sam replied, continuing when his brother looked dumbfounded, "She's a nurse from Dayton…Ohio." Sam couldn't believe he needed to add more. "She helped us on that uh, case…uh, where you needed stitches from that wild beast." _C'mon, Dean…really._ "You and Nina went to that bed n' breakfast near the lake for a few days…"

Dean looked at his brother then back to the gorgeous brunette and back to his sibling again. Sam noticed Dean _finally_ recalled the erotic adventure with the hot nurse, but felt very uncomfortable.

"Maybe we should go and let them finish uh, what they were doing in the tub," the youngest Winchester suggested.

"Hey, I don't mind ya watching us…does it bring back memories, Agent Murdock?" Nina said, glaring into his eyes.

"Nina, I had no idea…I swear," Dean admitted. "You look completely different now."

"So!"

"So, if I'd known, I would've apologized right away," he honestly confessed. "What I said back at the club was all true…times were different back then. But, why my baby…she was innocent?"

Nina jumped out of the tub, slapping him across the face. Sam immediately turned away from the gorgeous woman's wet, naked body. Garth and the blonde continued to go at it in the tub while Dean and the nude nurse argued about the damaged vehicle. Sam was extremely grateful when his phone vibrated in his back pocket, indicating Bobby was calling and on his way with a flatbed truck. Still feeling uncomfortably out of place as the two couples went on with everything, Sam walked out the door to finish his leftovers on a nearby bench.

Dean continued yelling at her about the Impala, even while she dressed. Being incredibly angry, Dean punched a hole in the wall and immediately began to sob.

"Are you crying?" she demanded, still angry but shocked to see tears flowing. "Did you hurt your hand?" Dean didn't say a word, entering the bathroom and sitting on the toilet while burying his head in his shaking hands.

Concerned for the man's injury, she kneeled in front of him, taking a hold of his left hand. Although, it was swollen, she determined the hand was not broken. However, the sight before her caused her concern and she couldn't help but hold him in a tight hold while he uncontrollably sobbed.

About twenty minutes later, Dean wiggled out of her grasp and wiped his face with a towel. He was tired, sore and completely ashamed of his feminine actions. He hoped she would leave in peace.

"Are you sure your hand doesn't hurt?" she questioned him with genuine compassion.

He nodded, giving her a weak smile. The nurse took the towel and began gently cleaning his face. "What's really going on; is this about your car?"

"My baby is more than just a car…she's my family; my friend; the one thing that has never left me… she's my home. Without her, I'm all alone…I uh, let her down and she got hurt again because of me being stupid."

Nina looked at him…really looked. What she saw was a guy, broken down by his family, job and life. Obviously, every horrific thing that happened up to this moment had been kept deep inside of him and it finally had been released by the shock and pain of what she had done. He was miserable and needed someone to talk to, making her heart break since she was going to be that someone.

"I'm really sorry about what I did to you all those years' ago," he apologetically stated. "Sorry for not recalling your name too."

"It's okay…really," she quietly replied, clutching his hand. "I was holding a grudge all this time and now I am the one who should be apologizing." She paused and looked deep into his eyes, "I'm truly sorry about your car and I will make it up to you. I have a few thousand dollars saved up…"

Dean interrupted her, taking his fingers to gently cover her mouth. "You did nothing wrong and all this, uh everything, is my fault and I won't take your money. I can fix her and make her better than ever."

Nina smiled at him and for the first time she saw a different person. She thought about his words from earlier- _"I really am sorry; I was uh, in a different place in my life back then. I've been to Hell and back, literally and I've changed. It's not an excuse, just a fact."_ She realized that had been the truth. She gazed at him and the only natural thing she could do was to hold him, hold this beaten and broken man tight and not let go, even though Garth and Sharona were putting on quite a loud show in the other room.

"By the way, I was only pretending to have sex in the hot tub with them," she admitted.

"That's good to know," Dean quietly chuckled.

"How about I give you a bath?" Nina quietly asked as he looked up at her. "Not to have sex but to get you cleaned up."

"Nah."

Nina didn't accept that answer and slowly began to undress him, careful of his hand. She slipped him out of his boxers and gently eased the injured man into the tub. It was much smaller than the hot tub that was currently occupied by two horny individuals but Dean made himself comfortable, enjoying the tender, soothing attention he was getting from the hot nurse. _**Really**_ enjoying it...

Nina washed his back and his hair, noting the many scars along the way. _What has happened to this gorgeous man?_ She then noticed his erection and the apologetic smirk on his face. His right hand began to caress her back and he finally pulled her into a welcomed deep kiss.

The beauty stood up, quickly removing her clothing again and somehow managing to incorporate herself across from him in the tiny tub. Nothing was said for a long, breathless moment as neither moved and only touched with the sensual look from their eyes.

"I wanna make love to you," he remarked, never taking his eyes off of her.

"I want the same…I need you," Nina replied as he tenderly climbed on top of her. Dean caressed her face, locking his lips into hers as he entered the gal who had given him a new outlook on life.

The nurse acknowledged the tip of Dean's cock piercing her opening with a lustful cry and, desperately longing for his full hardness, she bucked her hips up, letting out a sensual moan when he finally sank completely into her.

Dean pressed his chest into her plump breasts then plunged his hips into hers before pulling slowly out. Nina's fingernails polished along his carving muscles along his back as he thrusted forward again fiercely, splashing water onto the floor.

The patient extracted slowly then plunged into her again and again, satisfying the brunette completely. Nina cried out in bliss, surrendering to the powerful passion overwhelming her. "Dean! Oh god…Dean!"

Nina felt her orgasm mounting within her and wanted to hold out, but her lover modified his angle somewhat, hooking a hand under her knee to shift her upwards, causing his huge cock to slide over her clit with each descending stroke and the powerful orgasm collapsed in her. He continued pumping into her until release tore through him as well, causing him to shout through his own orgasm.

"Ahhh! That was awesome!"

Several minutes passed as their panting slowed and their bodies began to unwind, still spilling water over the tub. Dean leaned on his good arm and affectionately kissed his lover. "Thanks, babe."

"No, thank you," Nina replied with a big smile. "You're incredible and you did it with a busted hand no less."

"Hey, nothing comes between me and my cum." He snorted at his own silly joke.

"That was lame."

"Yeah it was, but true though."

They made love over and over - in the shower, against the sink, even on the bed in the room where Garth and Sharona were still going at it in the hot tub. They screwed all day long until Bobby arrived with the flatbed truck to tow the Impala. Dean knew he often hurt other females after one-night stands and short meaningless flings, but the hunter would never forget this gorgeous woman again. With his baby getting hurt in the crossfire, Dean learned a valuable lesson about life, women and love. However, the one thing that remained a great mystery was...

_How in the hell did Garth end up getting the beauties? _

The End

Author's Note: **_Before He Cheats_** -lyrics by Chris Tompkins and Josh Kear; sung by Carrie Underwood in 2006 for Arista Records.

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl_  
_'Cause the next time that he cheats_  
_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_  
_No, not on me_

_'Cause I dug my key into the side_  
_Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive_  
_Carved my name into his leather seat_  
_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_  
_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires_  
_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_  
_Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_  
_Oh, before he cheats…_

Thanks for reading ;)


End file.
